


豔陽後的初雨

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 2019 大 B 二月活動





	豔陽後的初雨

**發情**

「等等，你這樣會受傷──」

許洛寧已經聽不進去了。

全身燥熱得讓人難以忍受，他一手撐著李文彥的胸口，一手扶著李文彥的性器，急躁地想直接將其吞下，他的身體卻不願配合。

李文彥嘆了口氣，沾著潤滑的手指輕按著他的穴口，抬頭吻他。

李文彥的吻很溫柔，總有人說他的個性溫和得不像 Alpha，但許洛寧就是喜歡他這點。只是在發情期時，他總是無法克制自己奪取主導權的衝動。

「快點。」他咬了李文彥的下巴一口。「我又不會壞。」

「洛寧。」李文彥不贊同地開口。「你之前答應過我的。」

許洛寧抿起唇，不甘不願地應了聲，整個人趴在李文彥身上，讓李文彥耐心地替他擴張。

這個人似乎總是有著無限的耐心。

「乖。」李文彥親了下他的臉頰。「等一下就讓你舒服。」

**成結**

許洛寧平時最喜歡看李文彥幹他時興奮又隱忍的表情，但現在他沒有那個餘裕回頭。

「再、再快一點……啊！」

李文彥身材並不是特別健壯，不過他骨架寬，雙臂能輕易地把許洛寧困在身下。他知道李文彥比較喜歡面對面的姿勢，但發情期時的許洛寧只想被釘在床上狠狠地進入，似乎只有這樣，他才能壓抑自己的本能。

他還記得自己第一次提出時李文彥為難的表情，對於其他 Alpha 而言再自然不過的壓制行為，到了李文彥這裡都像是要了他的命，讓許洛寧又是好笑又是心軟。

「文彥、文彥。」他搖擺著高高翹起的臀部，雙手手指被李文彥扣得緊緊的，以最溫柔的方式達成他被壓制的期盼。「我快──」

原本扣著他右手的手握住他的性器迅速套弄，火熱的性器在他體內來回輾磨，許洛寧咬著枕頭射了出來，全身肌肉一瞬間緊繃。

李文彥圈住他性器的根部，按壓他即便不在誰的體內依舊腫脹起來的結，在他的肩胛骨落下安撫的輕吻，等著他的生理反應慢慢消退。

他從沒打算讓誰懷孕，如果可以，他真想把成結的部位給割了。

**標記**

Alpha 之間的標記總是留存不久。

許洛寧也想被永久標記，但無論李文彥在他體內射多少次，成結多少次，屬於李文彥陽光般的氣味仍舊只能伴隨他幾天的時間。

他們像是交頸的天鵝互相咬著對方的脖頸，相擁著將自己的費洛蒙注入對方的腺體中，維持著同樣的姿勢許久，彷彿這樣就能延長標記維持的時間。李文彥一如既往地溫柔，就連刺破他腺體的動作都小心翼翼，如同在注射藥劑一般精準地咬下，之後像是要幫他療傷一樣輕輕舔著皮膚。

「你說，怎麼到了現在還沒有人發明讓 Alpha 之間也能永久標記的方法？」許洛寧問，這已經不是他第一次問這個問題。

「也許是之前需求不夠大。」李文彥說。「會有人找到方法的。」

許洛寧輕哼。「你真的很樂觀。」

他也想過要直接將腺體摘除，至少他就能將 Alpha 的本能從他體內去除，但如果讓他選擇，他寧可忍受他所厭惡的本能，也不想失去和李文彥互相標記的能力，即便只是臨時標記。

我愛你。許洛寧在心裡說，拇指摩娑著他在李文彥脖子上留下的齒痕。

「我愛你。」李文彥開口，聲音很輕，但語氣很堅定。

**聞到味道**

李文彥第一次遇見許洛寧的時候，先是聞到他的味道，之後聽見他的聲音，最後才看見他的人。

許洛寧的費洛蒙聞起來像是乾季之後的初雨，因為強烈的焦慮而帶著點尖銳的鐵銹味。「徐立成，我他媽的是因為你才吃的藥！」原本清冷的聲音染上了哭腔，讓人胸口發緊。「你卻連陪我檢查都不願意？」

在能好好思考之前李文彥的雙腳就動了起來，帶著他往聲音的來源走，他先看見了許洛寧有些纖瘦的背影，然後許洛寧轉了個身，粗暴地撩起自己的頭髮，露出通紅的雙眼。

「你最好今天就給我滾出我的公寓。」許洛寧對著手機低吼。「我眼瞎了才會跟你在一起。」

「啪！」手機落在李文彥腳邊，他彎腰撿了起來，對上許洛寧面無表情的臉。

「手機還要嗎？」李文彥問。「螢幕碎了，但裡面還有你的個人資訊，要不要幫你銷毀？」

許洛寧嗤笑一聲。「怎麼？對陌生人這麼熱心？」

「今天的好人好事額度還沒達成。」李文彥玩笑地說。「銷毀起來也不難。」

許洛寧瞇起眼。「算了，還是我自己來吧。」

李文彥從善如流地把手機交到許洛寧手中，掌心帶著幾個指甲留下的豔紅印子。

「多謝。」許洛寧說。「我走了。」

他轉過身，步伐決然得像是要步入刑場。李文彥也不是特別多管閒事的人，但這一次，他忍不住出聲：「等等。」

許洛寧沒有回頭，只是頓住了腳步。

「我今天還差一件好事。」李文彥說。「我開車送你去醫院吧。」

許洛寧笑了，帶著點低啞的喉音，驕傲的肩膀垮了下來。

「好啊。」他說。「你車停在哪裡？」

**懷孕**

「您是 Alpha，許先生，您沒有懷孕的可能。」

「我知道。」許洛寧聽起來有點煩躁。「但我出現了懷孕的症狀，發情期停了，嗅覺變得有點過敏，經常嘔吐，連腹部都隆起了，我想確定使用 Omega 的性賀爾蒙是否會造成什麼副作用？」

醫生的表情嚴肅起來，皺起眉頭。「劑量多少？多常服用？」

李文彥在許洛寧的要求下站在他身後陪著他。許洛寧說要來看產科的時候他十分驚訝，但他沒有表現出來，似乎就是這份鎮靜取悅了許洛寧，讓許洛寧拉著他一起進了診間。

「發情期前一週每天服用 150 毫克一錠，我這樣吃了兩年。」

「沒有經過醫師評估？」

許洛寧頓了一下。「我以前的對象就是醫生。」

醫生輕嘆。「醫生還讓你這樣亂來？」

「我沒說他是個好醫生。」許洛寧嘲諷地笑了，聲音利得像是把刀。

「目前並沒有 Alpha 懷孕的先例，照理來說你連卵子都無法產生，更別提要在哪裡著床的問題了，如果你是被誤以為是 Alpha 的 Beta，那也不該這麼晚才發現。」醫生搖搖頭。「現在最有可能的解釋是假性懷孕。」

許洛寧不可置信地「哈」了聲，向後用後腦撞了下李文彥的腹部。

李文彥小心翼翼地把手放在他肩上。

「……怎麼治？」許洛寧問，按了按太陽穴。「我這是精神有問題，還是身體有問題？」

「我先替你安排檢查。」醫生說。「除了假性懷孕，也要確定服用賀爾蒙對你的身體是否造成了不良的影響。」

「有啊。」許洛寧喃喃自語。「都把腦袋吃壞了，還眼瞎。」

**育兒**

「他不會是個好爸爸。」

「你看，我才出現幾個症狀他就嚇跑了，最該害怕的是我吧？」

「我真為他的病人感到擔憂，這樣沒擔當又沒見識的人怎麼能當醫生。」

「我之前就在想，如果我真的要留下這個孩子，那我肯定是要跟他分手自己養的，不然孩子遲早會被他養歪。」

「我覺得我會是個好爸爸。」

「我廚藝好、腦袋好、又喜歡小孩，存下來的錢足夠我留職停薪照顧他，我可以自己把他帶大，陪他玩，陪他找出他喜歡做的事情。」

「等他入學之後我就能復職了，我的工作也不需要加班，有時間可以指導他功課，還可以教他外語。」

「雖然理智上有懷疑，但我還是偷偷想了好多、好多。」

許洛寧的臉因為酒精而脹紅，失焦的眼睛盯著前方。李文彥和他一起坐在公園的長椅上，看著在噴水池裡跑跑跳跳的小孩子。

「我小時候就想當 Beta。」許洛寧說。「Omega 也可以，就是不要當 Alpha。」

李文彥拿走他手上還剩一半的酒瓶，許洛寧沒有反抗。

「他說他原本理想的對象是 Omega，只是遇到我之後才能接受 Alpha 的。」

溫熱的身體靠了過來，帶著酒氣的呼吸撒在李文彥的肩膀上。

「騙鬼啊。」許洛寧說。「他就是個直 A 癌，我傻了才會忍他這麼久。」

衣袖被淚水打溼，李文彥輕嘆，掌心貼在許洛寧微微顫抖的背上。

「他聽到我症狀之後的第一句話，」許洛寧說，「是『怪物』。」

**築巢**

Alpha 照理來說沒有築巢的本能，但李文彥知道許洛寧喜歡被他的氣味包圍的感覺。

也許是因為他的費洛蒙聞起來像是曬了太陽的衣服？他想。可能就像是把床單都拿去洗曬過太陽，睡起來感覺比較舒服吧。

「洛寧。」

「嗯。」

「我對你來說是不是就像人形的熊寶貝香氛袋？」

許洛寧從衣服堆中探出頭，給了他一個詭異的眼神。「你這什麼問題？」

「你有時候會故意把隔天要穿的衣服放在我的衣櫥裡。」李文彥說。「聞到不喜歡的味道的時候也會往我這邊湊。」

「因為喜歡你的味道啊。」許洛寧理所當然地說。「喜歡自己對象的味道不是很正常嗎？」

也是。

他也喜歡許洛寧的味道，有種憋悶已久突然開闊起來的暢快。

「等我發情的時候你也讓我堆個小山吧？」李文彥問，跟著許洛寧一起鑽進了他以氣味構築起來的巢穴，許洛寧鼻頭動了動，之後鑽進了許洛寧懷裡。

「讓你堆是可以。」許洛寧說。「但又是雨又是土的味道，你不會覺得像是被活埋了一樣嗎？」

李文彥失笑。「怎麼會？我很喜歡啊，有種溫暖的感覺。」

許洛寧抬起頭，雙唇的弧度很淺，但眼中的笑意很溫暖。

「你真奇怪。」他說，語氣聽起來卻像是在告白。

**易感期**

李文彥的易感期通常和許洛寧是錯開的，許洛寧覺得這樣也好。

易感期以外的時間 Alpha 本能對他的影響小得多，他能更冷靜地去滿足李文彥的需求。

當然，也不是真的冷靜到哪裡去，他畢竟是在和喜歡的人做愛。

他總是催促李文彥不要太克制自己，不過李文彥的慾望就和他整個人一樣，與一般的 Alpha 截然不同，易感期雖然也會想要插入他，但更多是想要擁抱與親吻他，也特別喜歡舔他的脖子。

「你一直都是這樣嗎？」許洛寧問，摸了摸自己的肚子，李文彥的性器還在他的體內，膨大的結堵著他的穴口，雖然快感已經淡去，但飽脹的感覺還是讓他感到滿足。

「哪樣？」李文彥問，有一搭沒一搭地舔著他的腺體。「不像個 Alpha？」

「這樣溫柔。」許洛寧說。「溫柔到像是我做夢夢見的人。」

李文彥對上他的眼睛。「你夢過誰？」語氣有些不高興。

許洛寧好笑地輕哼，他就連嫉妒也如此溫和。

「沒有誰。」他說。「我是在誇你像是我的夢中情人。」

說出口的瞬間他就笑了，以前他真沒想過自己會說出如此老土的情話。

「遇到你之前我可是一點也不受歡迎。」李文彥說。「大家總是說：『對不起，如果我喜歡的是 Omega，也許我就會喜歡你。』」

許洛寧嘖了聲。「真不識貨，這麼適合結婚的對象就這樣讓我包下來了。」

李文彥蹭了蹭許洛寧的肩窩。「真希望當初早點遇到你。」

許洛寧歪起唇。「這是我的台詞。」

**分化**

許洛寧做了一個夢，夢到自己十六歲分化的時候，他躲在健康中心旁邊的樓梯間，做在階梯上偷偷地哭，整個世界都不真實起來。

媽媽會生氣的，他想，她最討厭 Alpha 了。

「你怎麼啦？」

抬起頭，他看見了他們第一次相遇時的李文彥，仍舊一副老好人的樣子，身上的氣味像是能驅散整個空間的陰影。

「是不是哪裡不舒服？」李文彥問。「要帶你去看醫生嗎？」

熟悉的情境讓他突然意識到這是個夢，他怔愣地看著李文彥，一時之間忘了自己的悲傷。

「沒有不舒服。」他說，有點不習慣自己偏高的聲音和纖細的身體。「我只是不想當 Alpha。」

李文彥在他身邊坐下，沒有碰到他，身體的熱度卻彷彿透過空氣傳了過來。「為什麼？」

「我不想因為失控傷到別人。」許洛寧說。「我不想成為施暴者。」

「成為 Alpha 不代表你一定會傷害到別人啊。」李文彥說。「你有這樣的擔憂就代表你會極力去避免成為施暴者。」

「但發情的時候我又控制不了。」許洛寧說。「我的費洛蒙會讓 Omega 跟著發情，我會毫無理智地強占他，我的結還會讓他無法逃脫。這樣說起來，Alpha 不是天生就作為掠奪者存在的嗎？」

「啊。」李文彥點點頭。「你這樣說好像也有道理。」

許洛寧轉過頭看著他。「你這時候不是應該反駁我嗎？」

「你的說法其實也不能說錯啊。」李文彥說。「Alpha 天生確實更容易成為掠奪者，只是這不代表你不能當一個溫柔的 Alpha。」

「你說得倒是簡單。」許洛寧撇撇嘴。「生物本能哪有那麼容易反抗？」

「確實不容易，但總是有些事情可以去做。」李文彥摸了摸他的頭。「不然你以後也不會喜歡上我了。」

「你說會喜歡上就會喜歡上啊？」許洛寧回嘴，話說出口才覺得自己有點傻。

他現在在作夢，跟李文彥拌嘴不就是跟自己拌嘴嗎？

「我走了。」他說。「我去找真正的你。」

夢中的李文彥哈哈一笑，低頭親了下他的臉頰。

**抑制劑**

許洛寧知道李文彥總是會隨身攜帶抑制劑，他之前一直以為這是在和他在一起之後才有的習慣，沒有想過李文彥從分化之後就開始這樣做了。

「我從小聽著 Alpha 的恐怖故事長大的。」李文彥說。「分化結果出來的當天我就去買了抑制劑，就怕自己遇到發情的 Omega，直接失去理智。」

許洛寧抱著李文彥的腰，捏了捏他下背的肌肉。「結果有用上過嗎？」

「一開始有。」李文彥打了個哈欠。「之後我易感期的症狀越來越輕微，喜歡 Alpha 的人也對我失去了興趣，不過我還是習慣帶著。」

許洛寧伸手撥了下他的頭髮。「你就不怕自己是因為抑制劑打多了才影響到易感期的？」

「也沒什麼不好。」李文彥說，音節因為睏意而拖長。「反正醫生說了沒事。」

「嗯，你這樣很好。」許洛寧說，摸了摸李文彥有些紮人的鬍渣。「抱歉把你叫醒了。」

李文彥搖搖頭，雙臂環住他的背，讓他有種被陽光包圍的感覺。

「睡吧。」許洛寧說。「還能再睡一個小時。」

李文彥含糊地應了聲，把臉埋進許洛寧的肩窩，深吸了口氣。「愛你。」

許洛寧笑了，親了下他的耳朵，第一次用氣音回應了他的告白。


End file.
